


Frost

by youkokurama



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Anal, Depression, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual, Suicidal Thoughts, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, game lingo, headcanon video game mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkokurama/pseuds/youkokurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mage and a wizard learn that there is more to life at Rune Midgard than spells and self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cold

He felt the sting in his shoulder, ripping through his muffler into his skin. If he had stopped and sat down he would have felt the eerie comfort of the warm blood from it that he knew was spreading fast now on his shirt, sticking at his arm and chest.

  
But he hadn't, as he was busy trying to obliterate a certain  _very_  hostile Creamy.  
  
 _Should upgrade wand._  
  
 _No --- increase Soul Strike level...?_  
  
The analyzing came automatically like mathematical calculations to Vincent, as usual, while vaguely taking note that he should still hold up at beating the Creamy with just his wand or else the Creamy would also sap dry his remaining physical energy like it did earlier with his spell energy. And he would faint --- now  _that_  would be quite embarrassing to any probable passerby...  
  
But no --- right now he was having difficulty concentrating with just plain physical combat, which he knew despite him lacking in the strength and agility department should be quite easy for him at his current level of power. He was a  _Mage_  for godsakes, and this elemental creature was already way below his level that he could actually burn it down even before it could see him coming.  
  
It had really been a bad day.  
  
Maybe it was because he had been scammed 130000 worth of zeny by a certain Swordsman when he checked around earlier for some slotted shoes at downtown Prontera City. He was left with slotless shoes as the Swordsman ran away faster than the duration of their dealing, and such was enough to make him fume internally that he had whapped physically the very first creature he met as he went out to the field --- which happened to be this supposedly peaceful Creamy. Yes, that was very stupid --- attacking first with physical strength --- and maybe he had subconsciously chose now to take the chance of seeing if the Creamy would drop a teleport card so he could reach his quarters faster to mourn his bad fortune.  
  
A couple more hits exchanged, him getting the worst of it, and the Creamy finally fell dead on the soft grass floor. Only compact butterfly powder dropped out of the Creamy, and suddenly Vincent felt like vomiting as he half-heartedly picked up the powder and slumped down himself to watch the dead creature dissolve down the ground.  
  
It was not enough, he knew, as his fingers tightened into short blades of grass, drawing a few more blood from him this day.  
  
He was still fuming.  
  
He took a deep breath, tried to will his contorting chest to calm down. If he was another person, he would have screamed his frustration out now at the vast grass field, and everything would be forgiven and forgotten and alright.  
  
But he was not like other people, he knew, as he forced himself up and pulled his half-bloody coat and muffler tightly around him, shivering slightly at the empty coolness of the Prontera field air. Personal feelings were not something Vincent could afford to even react on, even more right now, what with the guild wars coming and his guild leader fully expecting him to improve his skill status upon his most recent recruitment into their fold. He needed to practice his spells, take more difficult quests, improve his armor...  
  
He hissed slightly at the thought again of him being scammed for low-class equipment, and trudged on to his rented dwelling. He felt somehow sobered, on the other hand, by the feeling of his spell energy building up within him slowly again, and that he could afford not applying fast first aid on himself for the path he would take were not hostile grounds.  
  
So indulged he was in these little comforting thoughts that he almost failed to notice another Creamy flying fast ahead across his way as he entered a small forest. He tested his spell energy --- sufficient enough and his distance correct. Some god out there must have been sympathetic right now of scammed persons like him, giving him more chance for a teleport card drop and frustration unwinding, as this time he blew the Creamy to bits with a quick Fire Bolt and Soul Strike combo. He saw, much to his pleased surprise, a teleport card toss out of the dead Creamy, and he made his way over and picked it up.  
  
And that was when he felt it. Raw cold energy that was even colder than the air of the small forest --- so heavy and contained that for a lack of a better term one could actually say it is quite scalding. And it was right beside him... no, it seemed to envelop him, and his hand automatically tensed around his wand as his mind began scanning through whatever spell could counter such strange energy.  
  
"I'm sorry to disrupt your joy, but I think you should give that back," a voice floated, and Vincent whirled to his back to see it starting to take shape behind him.  
  
A black cape formed from air, and upon taking full shape was tossed back, the grass below only fluffed slightly, and started to dissolve. And there was even more black --- a cloak revealing from the bottom to top, which Vincent instantly recognized to that of a Wizard's. The black was only offset by the top wearing an intimidating high red Munak hat.  
  
And upon the formation's completion, the person shifted his head slightly to look at Vincent from behind the ofuda stuck infront of the Munak hat. Despite the shadow cast by the ofuda and hat on the person's face, Vincent could still see the person's pitch-black eyes clearly.  
  
And those eyes were so cold. Even when the face behind the shadows seemed so placid and expressionless, those eyes bore hard at him. Straight at him.  
  
As if they wished him death.  
  
"I believe that is mine."


	2. Vincent

He was not selling well today.  
  
Vincent sighed, shifted on his seat on the bench with his bag of zombie mouths and trunks and crystals, and returned to staring off straight ahead to nowhere as people passed by infront of him at the busy Prontera City street. He was really having difficulty concentrating in regenerating some of his physical and spell energy due to all the noise, but he really had to unload all his extra loot here to feel lighter when he restarts hunting again.  
  
He also badly needed the money. Almost all his budget went to weapon and armor purchases and upgrades recently that there wasn't much left for his food and rent.  
  
At the thought of food he felt his stomach protest, and he hesitatingly lifted an apple from his bag and started to chew on it. Better reserve for dinner tonight, he reminded himself, tucking his bag to his back so that he wouldn't be tempted to get another apple again.  
  
He suddenly felt a heal spell fall on him, regenerating all his physical energy. He looked up to see a priest with short whitish hair wearing a sakkat already standing beside him and smiling down at him with those soft red crinkly eyes.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," he said, not really unkindly, as he wrapped his unfinished apple in plastic and put it back in his bag. He wouldn't be needing the apple anymore with what just happened. "I'm selling anyway."  
  
"And you're selling pretty slow," Father Danili observed. He regarded the empty space beside Vincent. "Would you mind?"  
  
Vincent just nodded, and the priest took his seat. "You didn't have to rub it in."  
  
The other just laughed. "But that's a good trait of yours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You take advantage of every opportunity that comes your way. Like you regaining your health points while selling," Father Danili pointed out, still smiling with his index finger held up.  
  
"Ah."  
  
They sat in companionable silence, some buyers stopping by them occasionally to ask questions or directions or to ask Father Danili for a heal and a bless. Vincent avoided looking at Father Danili though --- Vincent had never been good at small talk, or, more accurately, never been good at any kind of talking at all, and the priest seemed to be in the chatting mood right now. Though he had been acquaintances with the priest for seven years now through occasional party, ever since the latter had been an acolyte, he still did not know him that well to be sure that the latter was comfortable just sitting in silence this way.  
  
He was not even sure if he trusted the priest yet. The truth is, Vincent really couldn't believe that a person could actually be that happy and smiling all the time, so Father Danili instantly made him suspicious.  
  
And intimidated.  
  
But he couldn't bear making people around him feel uncomfortable, no matter how much he doesn't trust them. So though he didn't really want to Vincent began to formulate some topic for small talk in his head, and was about to open his mouth when Father Danili said, "Hey..."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Do you have any rares there now?"  
  
 _If you had been concentrating, you would have heard me attack the Creamy first._  
  
Vincent mentally let out a hiss. A teleport card... of all the most important rares for a Mage in this world, he had to let that go. He had to submit to that Wizard... He could have tried to run off with the card actually, but he really couldn't risk being branded a kill-stealer --- being a guild member with a bad reputation was the last thing he wanted to be right now.  
  
 _I was_  wounded,  _for godsakes. How was I supposed to concentrate??_  
  
Suddenly he felt that annoying and depressing lowering of self-esteem again. He couldn't concentrate that well. He couldn't even sense a fellow Mage or Wizard when they're casting spells. He couldn't even master anything to be able to get to those high-level monsters for rare loots. What kind of Mage was he?  
  
"None," Vincent muttered, just out of politeness and to prevent Father Danili from looking at him further and sensing his irritation.  
  
"Ah... that's too bad. Can I buy all your cystals then?"  
  
Vincent looked at the priest in surprise. " _All_? That's 10000 zeny all in all."  
  
"Yes," the priest smiled. "I was planning to upgrade my stunners, you see."  
  
Vincent sort of felt some pang of envy at how rich the priest was, and dealt the crystals quietly. When finished the priest stood up. "Would you like to party again? I'm going to Glast Heim."  
  
 _I'm not even good enough for Glast Heim._  
  
Vincent forced a smile. "I'm still overloaded. I might just drop items," he lied.  
  
"Ah. Alright. See you around then," the priest saluted cheerfully, before warping off.  
  
Vincent looked down at his bag of loots. The truth is, he could actually carry all these to Glast Heim without dropping anything valuable. But somehow he just couldn't bear seeing the confidence and cheerfulness of Father Danili, and the priest seeing how little he had improved from the last time they were together.  
  
Though, right now, it seemed that he suddenly badly missed the priest's company. Seeing Father Danili again was as rare as once every six months.  
  
He squinted up at the crisp, clear sky of Prontera City. Suddenly he had a daydream where he wished that the sun would shine to scorching, or it would rain hard, and both happened, washing all the people off the street and leaving only him.  
  
With those people passing to and fro around him, they didn't really make any difference anyway to the loneliness he tried to ignore.  
  
  
  
  
Vincent dropped to his chair shakingly. A few Elder Willows roamed inside his small rented cottage. Debris and ashes scattered on the floor. Small blisters and cuts littered his cheeks and arms, but the weariness outweighed any painful sting he felt right now.  
  
He really couldn't remember how many more levels before he could conjure Frost Nova.  
  
He was being stubborn --- he knew that was a Wizard's skill, but...  
  
Now he was really ready to faint.  
  
 _This is getting too long._  
  
He steeled his nerves instead and stood up. " _Cold bolt_!" he whispered to the air, and huge ice spikes suddenly rained down into an Elder Willow at the far corner of the room.  
  
It did not kill the Elder Willow though, and Vincent saw it advancing fast towards him instead.  
  
Wrong!  
  
" _Cold bolt_!!"  
  
It hit a nearby Elder Willow though, and two monsters were now approaching him.  
  
 _Shit shit shit!_  
  
He tried to conjure a Cold Bolt again, but the first Elder Willow had already reached him and began hitting him.  _Damn it_! He hit it hard with his wand, and tried casting a Cold Bolt again. The second Elder Willow had also began hitting him, however, that the spell was interrupted.  
  
He ran immediately to the corner of the room, the Elder Willows following fast. Pressed against the wall, feeling the monsters closing in, he closed his eyes and began concentrating.  
  
Now this is going to be very stupid...  
  
" _Thunder Storm_!!"  
  
Even behind closed eyelids he could see that rain of lightning dance all around him, feel more splinters cut through his skin, and hear the collective wails of dying Willows and Elder Willows as they were blown to bits.  
  
And he could sense himself falling.  
  
He reached out blindly, almost hitting his head on the back of a chair if his hand had not braced himself on some nearby furniture. He blinked, and blinked again, almost panicking at the fact that he couldn't see anything, afraid that there might still be any living Willows around and seeking vengeance, until his vision began to give him an extremely hazy view of everything around him.  
  
"Would you mind??"  
  
That voice. He could swear he heard that before... Vincent lifted his head to the general direction of the window, where he could somehow see an outline of a head peeking in.  
  
"You're interrupting my spell."  
  
All he could distinguish was some bright red there with the head, but other than that... he blinked again --- his vision was beginning to have black and white spots on them, growing and spreading slowly.  
  
"...what the hell..."  
  
Vincent finally gave up trying to see clearly, closing his eyes and setting down his head on whatever surface he was slumped over right now. But he still tried saying sorry, though somehow he couldn't hear himself. So he tried saying it again.  
  
When he still did not hear anything, he just stopped, and just let the black around him lull him to wherever it wanted.  
  
  
  
  
When Vincent woke up, the black sky was already turning bluish. He rubbed his eyes, not really sure if it was actually early morning or early evening, and realized that he was lying on his bed. Easing himself up and out of the blankets and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he suddenly felt some dull burn all over his body.  
  
And Willow debris crunch at his feet.  
  
The memories of that study night came then at a rush, and he winced. He checked his arms and saw that they were marked with cuts and bruises and... antiseptic?  
  
He didn't really remember cleaning himself up after the study, as he also noticed that he had a change of clothes into a simple oversized cotton shirt. He looked back at his bed, and was mystified to see it clean and well-kept while the rest of his small cottage was still littered.  
  
 _What exactly happened here?_  
  
Scratching his head, he headed towards his kitchen for a glass of water. He almost did not see that small paper tucked in between the glasses. He plucked it curiously and read the hasty-looking handwriting.  
  
It said: "That was so pathetic."


	3. Akira

Generally, today's hunt was good. But it was so good that he was quite overloaded again.  
  
Now this is a problem, Akira mused as he examined his inventory, slightly rocking back on his crossleg above a bridge's post somewhere in Mt.Mjolnir. What should be left behind... was really a problem because that still amounts to a few zenies.  
  
 _Ah, risk it. Some high-level monster wouldn't just spawn here anyway, right?_  ...Not that he couldn't handle that if ever that happens, despite the probable inability to regenerate his spell energy. He sighed, pushing back his bag and adjusting his headset. That's the problem when you can kill almost anything --- you take that much items that it's too late when you realize you're actually overloaded.  
  
And you tend to roll your eyes on how everyone else around you seems so...  _weak_. Like a certain mage that he could sense at his far front, getting hit constantly by the Horns he is hunting because of wrong spell combos.  _Now even I wasn't that stupid when I was still a mage_ , he thought dryly. He could guess the person's level already even without seeing him. He closed his eyes, breathed the cool breeze wafting from the lake below.  _He's coming this way_.  
  
Curiosity won over him though, that he opened them when that mage was only a few feet away. At the corner of his eye he saw the person start a little at seeing him suddenly open his eyes --- it was almost like he was actually trying to tiptoe over the bridge to avoid from disturbing his "sleep". But the mage continued walking past after that minor reaction, avoiding from looking at him. He sensed the mage stop a few meters away, and by a tree started applying fast first aid on himself.  
  
The mage was... familiar. Though he really couldn't remember from where.  
  
He appraised the mage silently. Arc wand, circlet, silk robe... quite well-equipped. But if he wasn't of the keenest of eye, he wouldn't have noticed how that fairly tough outer dressing contrasted with the minutely unsure steps, serious but tired expression, purplish hair framing a pale face and wary eyes like a curtain with the rest sharply pulled into a ponytail reaching down slightly slumped shoulders --- as if in constant self-depreciation.  
  
Seemingly a mage who lacked confidence in himself.  
  
Akira rolled his eyes.  
  
No wonder.  
  
He discreetly watched the mage sit down after he finished first aid --- probably regenerating his spell energy --- and take out a map. Akira rolled his eyes again, and shift back his full attention to the lake.  _Really a low-level mage. Doesn't even memorize the whole Rune Midgard_.  
  
He frowned when he realized after a while that he couldn't feel the mage's presence anymore though.  _Wait a minute --- he couldn't have..._  He looked towards the nearest warp portal at the vicinity, which was a few yards away from where the mage had sat down to rest.  
  
And the mage suddenly emerged back from that portal, breathing hard as he braced his hands on his knees. There were even more huge gashes and tears on his coat and skin.  _Now isn't THAT so stupid_. A moment later the mage happened to meet his gaze, and immediately revert it, turning a little red. Akira half-smirked and half-scowled, looking back at the lake.  _That's right, you should be embarrassed at how weak you are for your level. And for someone so weak, you even have the nerve to enter a place you're not able to face_. That mage probably just wants to sneak away some drops from some hard-working hunters.  _Most probably a looter_.  
  
According to the citizen's map of the whole Rune Midgard, that portal actually led to a goblin-infested place.  
  
Akira thought that the mage would just settle at hunting Horns again upon now knowing that he couldn't handle such high-level enemies. So it was much to his surprise when he sensed the mage disappear into the portal again after just a few minutes.  
  
 _Now that is suicide..._  
  
Somehow, the subconscious part of his mind made him feel like following that mage to support him, seeing that the mage didn't seem to have any healing or teleport clips along with his gear. Most probably that mage would be immediately mobbed even at the entrance, and he wouldn't have that much speed to defend himself at his current level of power...  
  
But Akira chose to follow the cold, logical part of himself --- standing up and making his way across the bridge towards Prontera City.  
  
 _Let him die --- mages like him don't last too long anyway_.  
  
  
  
  
About three days later on the same bridge at Mt.Mjolnir, Akira at a distance happened to see that same mage disappear into that portal again.  
  
 _So he survived._    
  
Akira scratched his head.  _Are mages really that stupid nowadays?_  That mage could actually gain quite the same amount of experience at a safer map. He hadn't really sensed any improvement in the mage's level of power, so the mage really had no chance against any of those aggressive goblins yet.  
  
Most likely that mage would emerge from the portal after a while then, and he would have someone to mentally jeer at again. So he settled with killing Horns and some random stray monsters around the area.  
  
When fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of the mage emerging, Akira stared at the portal.  
  
 _Am I getting inaccurate?_  He might have underestimated that mage's level of power.  _What if he actually improved over the last three days?_  He really doubts that anyone could improve that fast at that short time though.  _He might have purchased better equipment..._  
  
Curiosity really getting the best of him now, Akira stepped into the portal.  
  
The goblins were not really much of a nuisance (as he had a healing clip and a teleport clip anyway), and finding the mage did not take him too long. Perched up on a tree, he saw the mage in a clearing battle it all out against two goblins with his wand and his usual Soul Strike spell. The mere difference this time is that the mage was constantly restoring his physical energy with potions.  
  
 _Impressive_. The mage's way to work around the problem, that is. Akira smirked.  _But even those potions would run out soon, surely._  And when that happens, there would be nothing else to rely on but the mage's strength.  
  
The mage's  _remaining_  strength, that is. When the mage had finished killing off the two goblins with much struggle, three more suddenly popped out of the trees, giving him no time to sit down and rest. The fight was almost too painful to watch for someone like Akira who had actually seen that much similar massacres --- even more so when he saw that the mage had finally run out of potions or any herbs handy.  
  
Akira sighed, preparing to leave again. This was to be expected --- the mage would finally experience the downtime to his career. But seeing that currently weak mage still trying to fight to his last thread of consciousness, he couldn't help but have second thoughts.  
  
And blurt out the one question he had always hated asking.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
For a moment Akira thought that the mage had not heard him, as the latter continued fighting fiercely. Akira scowled --- his attempt at being humane for now had been flagrantly ignored just like that and that was quite insulting --- and he was ready to teleport off that tree when he heard the almost inaudible mutter.  
  
"No."  
  
Akira's eyebrow raised at that.  _Oh really now?_  He turned back towards that fight infront of him,  _really_  insulted now.  _Now isn't that weakling being too haughty_. He considered healing those goblins so that they could beat that proud mage to death, but he managed to stop himself upon seeing how badly wounded and tired that mage was now.  
  
 _Ah, just let him die a natural death_. Akira sat down the tree's thick branch again, intent to watch that proud mage faint infront of him.   
  
Or die infront of him.  
  
 _Let's see how long you'll last then..._  
  
Somehow, the much-amused part of him was also very curious to see if the mage would  _really_  make it.  
  
Two goblins fell after a while, then the third a few minutes later. And this time the mage collapsed down his knees, breathing hard and bleeding hard. Then began applying fast first aid on some wounds before finally stilling. Akira sat back at the tree's trunk, waited for more enemies himself.  
  
It kind of shocked him then, that he was this sadistic --- that he was actually  _waiting_  for more.  
  
Akira paused, watching the mage's still back.  _I'm not being normal..._  Even more so when minutes passed, and he almost felt like getting impatient.  _What's happening to me..._  
  
The mage, in the meantime, seemed to forget about him. Or must have thought that he already left, or couldn't pinpoint where he exactly is because he just sat unmoving on the grass floor. Almost like he's barely breathing. For a moment Akira thought that he was actually dead.  
  
Akira shook off that feeling of disturbance.  _No --- I'm just being fair..._  When he was a mage, he was actually all on his own. He tried to make do with what he has, as long as possible didn't ask for any kind of help from others. He worked hard alone to have this power that he has now...   
  
 _So there's really no point to make things easier for this mage,_  he almost glared at the mage's still back.  _Let him learn things for himself. Let him know how weak and stupid he is..._  
  
But still there's that nagging feeling of pity...  
  
 _Ack, stop it. That's just it --- pity._  
  
In this kind of world, there's really no space for pity. Ever since he was a child, he had been made very aware of such fact...  
  
Akira closed his eyes, and slowly willed himself to calm down.  _Stop thinking._  In the distance, he could actually hear some shuffling approaching already --- whether it's of a goblin pack or just a yoyo he was not sure.  
  
 _When you think it's bad, it gets worse._  
  
Akira opened his eyes --- the mage had not budged.  _Can he also hear it?_  he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
 _There... you're getting concerned again._  
  
 _No._  Akira pressed his palms down against his thighs.  _I would not interfere._  
  
Three yards... two yards... By the time the shuffling reached one, Akira was finally sure that those were of goblins.  
  
 _Let him learn it all for himself..._  
  
The mage's head jerked up when one the goblins finally burst through the clearing.  
  
 _No shit_  --- four  _packs_.  
  
Akira stood up, sighing.  
  
 _He wouldn't make it._  
  
But to his chagrin, instead of teleporting off, he jumped down from the tree.  
  
 _Now I know I'll regret this afterwards..._  
  
"Hey you!" Akira shouted out, and this time the mage managed to glance at him in between trying to dodge one frontline goblin's hacks. Akira fired a Soul Strike at that goblin to divert its attention, and as spirits slammed into the goblin he took the opportunity to toss a cloak at the mage.   
  
"What ---" The mage looked confused.  
  
"Just put it on," Akira muttered, as he tossed off the diverted goblin with his wand, and quickly put on his defensive hat as some of the goblins had now began approaching him.  
  
At that, the mage's eyes widened a little.  
  
And Akira suddenly realized why the mage was  _very_  familiar.


	4. A Quagmire I

Munak hat, black coat... No wonder he found the Wizard familiar.  _Damn it... why him again??_  Vincent's face turned a little red --- he still had not forgotten the Creamy episode.  
  
Akira chucked a little in disgust.  _No wonder... it's the same mage._  
  
But he honestly had no time to contemplate his bad luck now, considering their current situation.  _I've gone this far anyway..._  and his hand began a chant position.  
  
" _Quagmire!!_ "  
  
Immediately a swamp formed at the whole area infront of him, trapping all the goblins including the mage. The mage's eyes widened a little at this, a bit alarmed at his situation, and the goblins a lot more with their feet having difficulty wading through the murky substance --- but Akira was not yet finished.  
  
" _Lord of Vermillion_!"  
  
Vincent's world was suddenly plunged into darkness, and an unearthly sound suddenly began rising to a crescendo from nowhere, making him cover his ears. Shortly afterwards bright hot flashes of light began streaking at all directions from that murky darkness, some narrowly missing him, and began to be so painful to look at that Vincent also closed his eyes though he was in the warm safety of the Wizard's protective coat.  
  
Though his palms were pressed very tightly to his ears, he could still hear the dying howls and wails of the goblins around him, as they were struck by a force they couldn't see --- probably those scalding bright flashes of light.  
  
Vincent, at that very moment, really felt as if he had been thrusted into a nightmare.  
  
"...Hey. Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty," a voice eventually called out to him, and Vincent opened his eyes to find the Wizard smirking at him. "It's over." He automatically glared back, pulling himself off from the cover of the Wizard's coat.  
  
That was when he saw the carcasses of the goblins half-buried in the murky quagmire around him, most of those who still had faces frozen in a scream of death.  
  
"Impressive, isn't it," the Wizard spoke up, and Vincent looked up again to see that trademark smirk growing wider. "They're just like toast for me."  
  
Vincent was really considering flinging the protective coat back at the proud Wizard's face, but then he was very polite. "Thank you for saving me."  _Though I didn't really need your help_ , he added mentally, trying not to grit his teeth.  
  
The smirk suddenly turned into a sly smile. Maybe Vincent was just reading into it too much, but it seemed... suggestive? He almost shuddered, instantly regretting that he even gave his thanks. He should have foreseen that the Wizard was just one of those types who would likely say...  
  
"That's not for free. That deserves something in return," the Wizard drawled coolly.  
  
Vincent still can't help but tense a little. "And what would you like me to give you in return?"  
  
Akira slowly dragged his eyes down Vincent's form in response. It made Vincent shift uncomfortably despite himself.  _What the hell is he looking at...?_  Those eyes eventually ended to meet his own, and for a moment Vincent thought that he was going to drown in those deep dark depths...  
  
...when suddenly the Wizard grinned. "Well, you can cook for me!"  
  
Vincent just stared blankly at the Wizard, but deep inside he really felt relieved. He honestly thought that the Wizard might actually be a member of those group of robbers around Rune Midgard who loved to leave their victims naked --- what with the way the Wizard raked his eyes over him. There was something more intense with the way the Wizard did it though... something Vincent really couldn't put a finger on... but he immediately shrugged off the uneasiness of not knowing what it was.  
  
"I'm not too good a cook, but I think I can fix something," Vincent muttered, starting to turn away to head for the nearest warp portal.  
  
And he almost fell facedown in the process, if he hadn't managed to catch his balance in time. It's as if his legs couldn't move... He looked down in disbelief.  
  
They were still trapped in the murky quagmire. Even if the swirling quagmire looked viscous enough like soup, Vincent actually felt as if his legs were encased in cement.  
  
"Ahaha... I forgot..." the Wizard spoke up sheepishly, realizing the situation. "My Quagmire actually lasts for about 20 hours, and nothing can move in it until that time ends."  
  
Vincent raised his stunned eyes to the Wizard's. " _What?_ "  
  
"And there's no counterspell for it," the Wizard added, quite apologetically. "If you want to try freezing it and casting it some lightning though, you have to be prepared to lose your legs..."  
  
"I'm going to be stuck here for almost a day??" Vincent was almost incredulous. He tested at his legs again, to no avail. The quagmire was up to his kneecaps, so even attempting to sit was impossible. He glared at the Wizard.  
  
Akira almost pitied the mage at his predicament, but then he wasn't stupid enough that he would wade in the quagmire himself to join with the suffering. So as an alternative peace offering he sat down in his place instead, and lazily drawled out at the mage, "I'll wait it out with you if you want. I wouldn't want to pass up the free meal you owe me, ne?" Actually, that was more of an offering to look out for any long-ranged attackers who would attempt to take advantage of the mage's immobility.  
  
The mage just hissed slightly in response, and looked away. Akira yawned --- he guessed that this was going to be a pretty long wait.  
  
  
  
  
They managed to get through the 20 hours without too much problems, except for a certain pack of archer goblins which Akira took care off with a simple swipe of his hand. The matter of meals Akira also remedied by tossing Vincent some fruits from nearby trees.  
  
No words have been further exchanged since Akira's offer to wait the quagmire out with the mage. And somehow Akira felt lucky that the silence did not actually drive him crazy.  
  
"3... 2... 1..." Akira eventually counted by the end of the 20 hours, and after a while watched the quagmire slowly dissipate to the ground along with the carcasses of the goblins that were trapped in it. He jumped up to his feet and stretched.  
  
"Remember, you still owe me a meal," he yawned at the mage standing before him.  
  
And watched as the mage began to fall forward.  
  
"Hey..." Akira managed to catch the mage before he could hit the ground. He pushed at the mage's head to see what's wrong that he just fell like that, and was quite surprised to feel the mage's skin clammy cold.  
  
"Sorry..." he heard the mage whisper at his shoulder, before totally passing out. Blood loss, exhaustion, and the strain of having to stand up for almost a day must have finally caught up to him. Akira scooped the mage up into his arms, momentarily quite alarmed in finding the mage a little too light for his build, and began walking towards the nearest warp portal.  
  
"You still have to cook for me when you wake up," Akira muttered at the unconscious mage as he began to pass through the portal, "...And you badly have to eat too."


	5. A Quagmire II

The mixed sweet scent of some spices were what stirred Akira from his slumber, his eyes squinting open to see the mage's back to him at the kitchenette across the room, and the window opposite the mage revealing the night sky. He stretched slightly at the small wooden seat he managed to squeeze himself in his attempt to lie down, hearing his bones satisfyingly pop.   
  
He watched the mage reach out to a counter at the side, producing a huge bowl into which he poured the contents of what he was cooking, before shutting the stove and placing the bowl on a small table near the kitchenette. The mage's eyes lifted to meet his across the room, and he looked a little startled as he did, probably not expecting the wizard to be already awake. Akira suppressed a smirk as he smoothly lifted himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"Dinner's ready," the mage said softly, his eyes falling away as he turned again to the kitchenette to busy himself with getting some spoons and smaller bowls. As Akira sauntered over to the small table to seat himself, he noted how the mage still looked quite out of it, but didn't bother to voice his observation.  
  
The rest of the dinner was proceeded with some kind of tense silence. Akira wondered at this, and at some point decided to push at it. "The food is good," he remarked, eyeing the mage's reaction. In truth, the food was so-so, not really special-tasting, probably lacking in salt or sweetness for some but for Akira it was just right for his own tastes.  
  
"Thank you," the mage merely said politely. Akira noted how he was avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask how long you were sleeping?" Akira decided to push further.  
  
"It doesn't really matter," the mage said softly, a quick glance up at Akira's eyes before going back down on his bowl again. Akira didn't know if the mage was just shy or there was something else he was thinking about that was probably adverse to Akira's person. "I thank you again for saving me."  
  
Akira couldn't resist reaching out with a finger to firmly tip up the mage's chin, noting how the mage's eyes widened slightly and almost immediately backed away from the touch. "Almost the whole 24 hours," he said nevertheless. He retracted his finger, resisting again to smirk at the mage's embarassment at whatever. "One day you're going to kill yourself out there, you know."  
  
The mage seemed to chew on slowly on what he would answer, but in the end decided to keep silent.  
  
Akira took that as the cue to shut up as well. For the moment.  
  
  
  
  
Being as polite as he was, he offered his guest to stay for the night. Who, to his dismay, agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Vincent sighed, flexing and unflexing his hand over the water before finally giving up and letting it fall to his lap. He had been trying to cast a spell for almost an hour now, but somehow he couldn't.  
  
He couldn't bear being with the wizard for long in one room either. That when he saw that the wizard had seemed to go back to sleep again at his previous position on his seating he quietly slipped out to the back, where just a few meters away a lake sparkled underneath a quarter moon.  
  
He just felt too tired. Just being around that wizard... really tired him. Though Vincent practically didn't say anything else aside from answering the wizard's questions at dinner.  
  
For someone as reclusive as Vincent, the wizard's outgoing behavior was just... too much for him.  
  
 _One day you're going to kill yourself out there, you know._  
  
He unconsciously touched his chin, at where the wizard touched him earlier, and almost in disgust furiously rubbed at it with his knuckle.  _I know that..._  
  
"Nice lake," a voice suddenly spoke up behind him, making him almost jump at his seat on the banks. He twisted around slightly to see wizard walking towards him. He turned back to staring at the lake, sensing the wizard sit down beside him. Thankfully not too near his personal space or else he would really leave. "I swear I have arranged that this would be near  _my_  cottage..."  
  
Vincent looked at the wizard curiously then, not knowing what to make of his statement. The wizard looked back at him with his usual steady gaze. "I also rent somewhere near here, you know."  
  
Vincent was about to open his mouth and retort why the wizard wouldn't go sleep in his own place then, but remembered that he was the one who offered the person to stay the night. So he just said instead, "Is that so."  
  
"You're a water mage. Am I correct?"  
  
Vincent was a little startled at the seemingly off-tracked statement. "Um... well..."  
  
"Either that or a lightning mage. I heard you practicing at your cottage one time I was practicing nearby. Doing quite a lot of noise too."  
  
When the mage continued to be silent, the wizard continued, "You were doing the wrong spell combinations. I saw you unconscious in your cottage after that one time. You were about to get killed by a few Elder Willows, even."  
  
The skin on his back seemed to prickle slightly at the wizard's comment. He could remember the few practices he had with summoning Willows and Elder Willows in his cottage, and he recalled that one time... or is it two?... that he simply passed out because of energy drain.  
  
"I don't remember you ---"  
  
"You don't really know what kind of mage are you, do you?" the wizard interrupted, still looking at him intently that he wanted to shrink. "You couldn't even answer your specialty."  
  
"It's not that," Vincent was really offended now, one of his hands tightening around the short grasses on the bank, his usual habit. "I'm just... I just want to master all the elements..."  
  
The wizard began laughing then, much to his growing ire. Feeling his cheeks burn he looked back at the water and was about to stand up when the wizard said in between laughs, "There is no such thing as mastering  _all_  of the elements, you know. Whoever taught you that?"  
  
That was pretty much it. Vincent had already moved to stand up when the wizard had seemed to catch the edge of his sleeve and abruptly yanked him back down, no time to yelp in protest as he came face to face again with the wizard. The wizard's eyes were still shining with mirth, and so was his lips, but his expression was fast changing into seriousness. "I'm not trying to offend you. But I just want you to know that is quite impossible. Sure you can know just a little of this or that element, but in the end you could only have one to three specialties in your lifetime."  
  
"I don't think I've ever asked for your opinion on how to run my life, Mr. Wizard," Vincent let out the coldness he longed to spit ever since he knew for sure that he didn't like the wizard  _at all_ , which happened to be this exact moment.  
  
The wizard merely raised an eyebrow at this, but still didn't relinquish his hold on the mage's sleeve, apparently unfazed by the frosty tone. "My point is, if you don't master at least one element first, you would _really_  die out there."  
  
"Let me go." Vincent tried yanking his sleeve out of the wizard's hold, never mind if his clothing rips.  
  
"I would only let you go if you promise to hear me out."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"The truth is I don't really care about you," the wizard's eyes had turned steely, that Vincent almost faltered in his indignance. Maybe a bit irritated as well now. "I am a wizard --- I just couldn't bear see someone wasting the power of the elements. To illustrate my point... that time when I found you unconscious at your cottage, you have used Thunder Storm to finish all those Elder Willows you couldn't kill. The truth is, you could have easily killed an Elder Willow with just a single Cold Bolt spell without the rest of the Elder Willows noticing. That way you could have prevented aggro and saved yourself from being mobbed to death."  
  
Vincent realized that he was already listening, much to his self-disgust. The wizard had also long let go of his sleeve. He tried not to put too much attention to that so the wizard wouldn't even think of gloating his victory, just shifting slightly on his crouch beside the wizard.  
  
"A single Cold Bolt is fast casting, not too heavy on energy that you could use two to three of the same almost right after. A fast cast that is a fast sure kill, if it is mastered high enough," the wizard apparently didn't notice, as he explained further. "But a Thunder Storm... plenty of area damage, sure, but slow casting that an Elder Willow would most likely sense your magic even before you could finish your spell and attack you immediately. It also drains a mage's low energy supply that there would be no more for further spells, and if not mastered high enough and not used on the right creature would be sure death for the caster." He regarded the mage then. "Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
He hated to admit it, but he understood. Understood too perfectly that he realized just why he couldn't kill any creature fast enough. He thought he was just too weak in constitution that he couldn't, but it was actually because he was wasting his energy using the wrong spell sequences.  
  
The wizard apparently didn't wait for him to answer, sensing that he was quite defeated. "Tell me your level in all the skills you have already learned."  
  
Vincent quietly told the wizard all of the skills he learned so far, and how far he had gone with them, which led to the wizard shaking his head in the end. "No, that won't do. Your skills are all so scattered... no direction at all to a specialization. Why are you even thinking of mastering all of the elements anyway?"  
  
Vincent kept silent. He felt he already had an answer deep within himself to that question, but decided to hold it back for now. He just couldn't tell the wizard, though deep in his heart he knew he was yearning to express it. Which was strange, but he waved it off to think about some day. "I just have to..."  
  
The wizard seemed to study him for a while, before placing his attention back on the lake. "I can teach you. But you would have to re-learn everything again until you finally figure out what your specializations would be."  
  
"What?" Vincent was incredulous... re-learn everything?? What the wizard was saying was ridiculous!  
  
The wizard just looked at him sideways with a smirk. "So I take that as a yes. We start tomorrow then."  
  
"Wait a minute ---"  
  
"And my name's not Mr. Wizard. I'm Akira. What's yours?"  
  
"I haven't agreed to anything yet!"  
  
"You would. You have to. I know you want to."  
  
Vincent slightly slumped, a little resigned, though deep within him his dislike for the wizard and his desire to elevate himself were still in odds with each other. "I don't have anything to pay you," he said, and at the moment he wondered if his voice sounded weak.  
  
If anything, the wizard's smirk just seemed to grow wider. "I have a few conditions."  
  
Vincent had a feeling he wouldn't like what those were.


	6. A Quagmire III

Re-learning was not an easy process. That was a given, but...  
  
Vincent didn't know anymore why he even agreed to  _this_.  
  
Akira turned out to be a very strict teacher, casting a spell or two at him meant to really hurt whenever he does a mistake, which was still bearable and understandable by Vincent's standards... But the wizard was also a  _slave driver_ , forcing unto him all household chores even at his own cottage (which, Vincent eventually found out, was truly not that far from his) and demanding even perfection at that area.  
  
Sometimes he would find the wizard sleeping, when he's supposed to be overseeing his training, which infuriates him. But everytime he laxes even a bit at that knowledge, he would suddenly find the wizard's spell casting on him. Everytime he would attempt to rebel at the unfair amount of chores --- it certainly doesn't help that Akira would sometimes be so messy --- he would receive a no-holds barred tongue-lashing from the wizard.  
  
It was all part of their agreement, yes --- but Vincent felt that it was all already short of Akira already physically hitting him. As if the spiteful words weren't enough.  
  
Particularly, earlier today...  
  
 _Are you really such an idiot?? No wonder you're still like that --- a lowly mage!_  
  
Fresh tears threatened to spring out of his eyes, but he had willed it down back then. Even now that he was already alone, another torturous day done, blankly staring at the reflection of the moon over the lake. The usual time when he was supposed to practice his spells even more.  
  
He settled with his usual habit, gripping and ungripping the short blades of grass beside him.  
  
 _...Yes... I am such an idiot... Easily agreeing to things..._  
  
Ten years ago was the day he first and last time he cried so hard, though only a few drops of tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
His heart had hurt so bad that he had to run to the bathroom --- somewhere private --- so he could clutch his chest and try to breathe despite that usual foul smell bathrooms usually have. And, most of all, to hide his shame and his feeling of betrayal.  
  
He felt betrayed that the only people he was supposed to trust, his parents, didn't accept him and shunned what he had become.  
  
He never cried infornt of other people, even if it was his parents, and his  _parents_  most of all, as he had learned and believed that crying is a sign of weakness. A weakness that could be used against him, like his parents usually did, just like other people around him.  
  
After that day, that belief was further nailed into him. After that day, he never cried again...  
  
That was the day he told his parents that he was going to be a Mage...  
  
He sighed, the tears clearly stinging his eyes now. One stray drop had already escaped and streaked down his cheek, which he angrily wiped away.  
  
Why was he thinking of these things, now...?  
  
He  _can_  be a good mage... he  _had_  to be. He would prove them all...  
  
He got up abruptly, ignoring the blades of grass cutting through his hand with the movement, and stepped closer to the lake. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Yes, he was supposed to practice... He tried to reflect back on all those lessons he had learned the past few days...  
  
...After a few minutes though, he knew he had failed. That misery... was stronger in his heart. And as long as it was there, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything...  
  
The same misery that haunted him every night...  
  
He suddenly clamped his palms hard at his eyes, in a futile desperate attempt to will his pained heart from totally breaking him down.  _No... stop it... Anything... anything... just to stop this pain..._  
  
He suddenly remembered one thing the wizard had taught him about concentration.  _If all else fails, you have to be at least IN the element..._  
  
Yes. Yes... he'd do just that.  
  
Before he even realized it, he was already stepping into the lake. The shock of the cold water almost made him draw back, but he was persistent --- as the cold had almost been enough to distract him from the misery in his heart.  
  
Maybe... if he stepped in further more...  
  
Or maybe he wouldn't have to, as his foot suddenly gave way at a particularly slippery part of the lake, and totally submerging him into an abrupt dip down towards the deeper part of the lake he didn't know existed.  
  
Good thing he knew how to float at least, as he broke through the surface again, sputtering and gasping for breath as he tried paddling back to that more shallow part of the embankment, not stopping until he felt the familiar feel of rocks again at his toes before the slippery part came.  
  
Standing up almost chest-level in the water, he wiped his face in dismay as he continued taking in those deeper breaths that had been robbed off him abruptly, and he realized he was totally drenched.  
  
And he began to laugh.  
  
Or was it sob? As he felt the distinct sensation of warm, salty water streaming down his cheeks, streaming through his fingers as he buried his face in his hands and waited for the shivering to finally come...  
  
  
  
  
The next day was even miserable.  
  
He was practically tripping over himself and everything else the whole day, in both chores and in his spells, almost making Akira tear out his hair in anger and lose his voice. The wizard had then marched away by noon, calling the rest of the day off in his frustration, though basically it was just to stop himself short of just backslapping Vincent.  
  
It was though, in a masochistic way, Vincent secretly wished it did happen --- just one hit from the wizard and it would then be the final nail in the coffin, to make him decide if he should continue this... madness... or not.  
  
Dinner came and the wizard was not yet present. Vincent cooked just for himself then, rebelliously never minding if he didn't cook for Akira --- he'd just have to bear another round of badmouthing anyway --- and cleaned up after himself.  
  
Somehow, as he finished off this day... he felt incredibly tired.  
  
And, though he hated admit it, it felt pretty lonely without the wizard around.  
  
He already was sleepy, but due to force of habit he trudged at his usual place by the lake. It felt too chilly that night, he found out as he sat by the bank, and there was even a slight wind rippling the water occasionally. Maybe it will be winter soon? He looked up the sky, but saw no clouds, only the moon that was eerily white and looming so close.  
  
Like a big chunk of ice, frozen at the sky, reflected and seemingly magnified at the water and just waiting to fall down and meet its reflection.  
  
It was a perfect night, somehow, not one for practicing, he thought lazily. As his eyes drank in more of the moon above him, and looking down at the water the reflection didn't seem as different.  
  
A cold cold night. Maybe... he could make the moon feel that as well?  
  
Strangely giddy with the thought he got up and stepped into the water once again, flinching as biting cold met his feet. But he dipped it there for a minute to get even a little used to the temperature at least, before gingerly stepping further the rest of him into the water.  
  
Being there wasn't so bad anymore, as the temperature seemed to equalize as he took a dip into the water and managed to float to the deeper part of the lake, at the very center of the big moon reflected there. No matter how many ripples he tried to make, the moon was still reflected there --- big, white, and unbroken.  
  
He chuckled, floating back to stare up at the real moon above.  
  
When had he last played around like this? It seemed so long...  
  
 _Akira._  
  
Somehow the thought of the wizard came unbidden, and for once he reflected on the man without fear or hate, just calmed and lulled by the moon. No matter how strict or harsh Akira had been recently, the playful side of the wizard still shone through. Whether it was through his "punishments" or brand of teasing that makes Vincent embarrassed everytime and makes him an object of Akira's laughter, Vincent could see the wizard truly enjoying himself. Though begrudgingly he acknowledges that it is at his own expense, somehow seeing the wizard happy and laughing makes him wonder most of the time instead of offended.  
  
Maybe... he's starting to get used to it...?  
  
Lately though... it seemed like he couldn't make the wizard contented anymore... no matter what he did...  
  
It seemed like this time, he wasn't coming back.  
  
 _Who would... with such a slow learner like me?_  
  
Vincent closed his eyes, suddenly depressed at the thought. Not really caring nor feeling himself sinking further into the water...  
  
 _I feel so tired..._  
  
Moments after there seemed a bolt of light shining through the edge of his eyelid, and he felt himself being yanked away and off the water, making him cough and gasp for air at how sudden it all was as he was forced into the surface with something seeming to squeeze all the air out of his lungs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Akira demanded, gripping Vincent afloat against his chest and seemingly looming over him long before Vincent registered it.  
  
"I... I'm not," Vincent coughed weakly, trying to push Akira off to have some space to breathe. "Let go." Akira merely loosened up a his hold a little, but refused to free the mage.  
  
"What you aren't?" the wizard demanded. "You almost froze the whole lake... with you under it!"  
  
 _What?_  
  
Vincent found himself staring at the layer of ice that seemed to surround them. He couldn't tell how thick or thin it was, just that it was truly ice, also almost freezing some of the dew on the grasses that dipped into the water. The little watery portion that they were floating in now must be something Akira did with his power to pull him out from.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind skimmed over the little area of water and at them, clinging his sodden clothes to his skin and making itself known. Slowly Vincent felt how truly cold it was that night, and it was almost at that point he started to shiver.  
  
And he started chuckling low under his breath, his forehead falling tiredly against the wizard's shoulder.  
  
"What's so funny?" he could feel rather than hear the wizard saying... the wizard's voice seemed to sound so far away.  
  
"...So what if I did?"  
  
"What did you say?" he felt his face tilted up, meeting the wizard's frown. Though there was another strange expression on Akira's face, the same one Vincent couldn't name starting from the first time they met. The back of his mind felt uncomfortable at that again... as he had also let something crucial slip from his strangely tired and sleepy mind.  
  
"I did it, didn't I?" he said instead. He didn't know if he said it loud enough though, because the wizard's frown merely deepened.  
  
He opened his mouth to repeat it again then, but suddenly he felt wizard's warm mouth on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I realize it has been years^_^;;. I'm not playing RO (that regularly) anymore... tried being Gunslinger but that kind of fell away too. Just got too tired of all that leveling /gg. I'm into Guild Wars now^o^.
> 
> If noticed on the previous chapter, I took some liberties changing some of the details of the skills. Like Akira's Quagmire lasting for 20 hours, when a Quagmire in normal RO time is actually about 20 secs in 2nd to the max level of mastery. Forgive me, but I'll keep doing this XD. Mage/Wizard skills are very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not even coinciding with Lee Myung-joon's(?) original manhwa storyline. i just wrote this story out of game experience =). Also posted at AFF.net. Started the story at 2004, last edit was 2008. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to finish this, but I really want to.


End file.
